Zombie Goo 2: It's Back!
By: Neoninjaboy320 'Apology' Sorry for the absence, and all that, but I'm writing a sequel to ZOMBIE GOO! Story At Dr. Zomboss' HQ... Dr. Zomboss: Darn it! Why can't I recreate that amazing creation?! I have no one else as important, or strong enough! Giga Imp: What about m- Dr. Zomboss: Slience! Giga Imp: Annoyed- never mind. Dr. Zomboss: Thank you. At the lawn... PJ Peashooter: Man, Zombie Goo was difficult. Sunflower: Why bring that up now? PJ Peashooter: I dunno. Wally Wall-nut: Whatever. At the lab... Dr. Zomboss: Sigh- might as well start the attack on the lawn. At the lawn... The zombies... are coming... Sunflower: Time for the wave! PJ Peashooter: Finally! Some action! Peashooter: You said it. PJ Peashooter: Hey, I'm the Peashooter of the story! What are you doing here, NORMAL Peashooter? Peashooter: Oh right, see ya! Peashooter hops into the house. ''' Wally Wall-nut: Good thing normal wall-nut isn't here. Repeater: Ya know, I'm really glad Zomboss isnt trying to plantnap wall-nut, That got old fast, and he did it again! Just slightly more cloney, and not to forget about Tall-nut's turn. Marigold: Focus on the zombies, Repeater, please! Repeater: Hmph, Fine. '''Repeater proceeds to fire at the zombies, most of them are put down quick, of his impressive fire... Until... Underground, 10 Zombie Goo clones are gathered, talking about their plans to strike. Zombie Goo #2: Boss, can we strike now? Zombie Goo#3: Yeah, I'm so bored. Zombie Goo: Soon, my precious minions, oh so soon, >:) You must learn to be patient, when the time is right, we strike! Upperground... Sunflower: Alright, that's the last of em' Wally Wall-nut: Phew, that was a close one. A Human walks by... ' Sunny: Oh, how cute! Plants that talk! PJ Peashooter: Uhhh...? '''Sunny walks up to Wally and hugs him. ' '''Sunny's phone rings... Sunny: Oh wait hold on. Yeah Mom? What? You got a new dog? When? Where? Sweet! Huh? I gotta go to the store? Spend 100 Bucks?! You'll pay me back? Fine. I'll be there. See ya! Gotta go guys, bye! The plants are slient... Melon-pult: Who was that? PJ Peashooter: I have no idea. The Zombie Goo Zombies POP out of the dirt, and hiss. ''' '''All Plants: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! The 10 Clones squirm to Dr. Zomboss's lab. ' '''The Leader Stays and says: ' Zombie Goo: Were baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack... 'It squirms away. ' Wally Wall-nut: Uhh, guys, I think were in trouble. Repeater: Oh yeah, what makes ya say that?! >:( PJ Peashooter: Hey, has anyone noticed that our Adress is 117 Bear Campbell Drive? Repeater: ... Ya know, mention something more response worthy please. PJ Peashooter: Sorry. Winter-melon: Were going to need some help, from some of our buddies... >:) '''At Dr. Zomboss's Lab... The 11 Zombie Goo's eat right through the solid metal wall at Dr.Z's HQ ' '''Dr. Zomboss is experimenting with Ladder Zombie, trying to make his ladder solid steel. ' 'They Notice zombie goo... ' '''Ladder Zombie screams and jumps on Dr. Zomboss. Dr. Zomboss: AhhhhH! Get off of me you weirdo! Dr. Zomboss pushes Ladder Zombie off. Dr. Zomboss: Zomb-Zomb-Zombie Goo? Y-Your alive? Zombie Goo: Of course, they should of REALLY made sure we were gone, looks like they didn't make sure. Zombie Goo#2: Yeah, yeah, when do we get to the action? Zombie Goo#3: Were getting there. >:( Zombie Goo: Clears throat- Aaannywaay... We need to replicate before the battle. Dr. Zomboss: Replicate as much as you want here, I will get the Zombie troops ready. Extra Zombie is seen smiling eviliy... At the Lawn... Many humans can be seen along with every all 49 plants... ''' '''Here are the humans around them... 'Humans' BananaGummyBear64 Princess Kitty Milesprower2 Neoninjaboy320 Sweet Sunshine Also known as... Neon > Johnny SS > Sunny PK > Kitty BGB64 > Rick (random name I just thought of :P MP2 > Miles The Attack... 2! Miles: Hey, Rick, tell me why again were risking our lives with these plants taking a chance our brains are going to be eaten instead of being in the house? Rick: Ahh, quit your whining, this could be fun... right? Rick or BGB64 is staring nervously at The Girls. They nervously smile and say ''Yeah'' A rumbling is heard... Gatling Pea: BATTLE STATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kitty: SHUT UP! Gatling Pea: You dare talk back t- Miles: KNOCK IT OFF! Gatling Pea and Kitty Glare at each other and prepare for the battle. ''' '''Many Zombie goos, are seen, and the peeps stay in the back, planting more and more of the plants. Zombie Goo: Mwhahahahhaha! What chance do you fools have?! Peashooter: We may be plants, but we have a backbone! Sunflower: Uhh... no we don't. Peashooter: Whatever. I meant that we will stand up to you! Zombie Goo #2: Ha! Let's see that! Other zombies are seen behind the bushes... deciding if they should charge out there. oh and FYI this takes place at the Pool. ' Winter-melon: FIRE!!! '''The plants are fighting off the Zombie Goos, while the humans are planting more and more of them and kill a few of the ZG's. ' Melon-pult: Whoo! this is tough! Melon-pult had to scream to be heard. There was so much fighting and peas and fumes flying around that it was hard to hear anyone. 'The battle starts to thin out after some Zombie Goo clones are pwned. ' '''But Zombie Goo, has some ideas... Zombie Goo: Go tell the zombies behind the bushes my idea! Zombie Goo Clone #86: Yes sir! Behind the bushes... Football Zombie: Do you have any 5's? Zombie Goo Clone #86: Hey, we need your help! Ladder Zombie: With what? The zombie goo clone proceeds to smile deviously... At the pool... So the battle continues... Kitty: Crud... they're getting through the wall-nuts! Johnny: Really? better start touching some seeds over to the side end! Rick: On it! Rick proceeds to throw the wall-nut seeds and they grow within seconds! More zombies come onto the field, and are start throwing little glops of horror, zombie goo clones! Football Zombie: Take that! Marigold: I think we gotta nuke them... Melon-pult: sounds like a plan! Umbrella Leaf bounces the nuke pebbles to Melon-pult and he launches it at the Z ombie goo Clones. All Zombie Goos: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- The plants and peeps wait for the dust to clear out... All of the clones are gone, some gooey blood is splattered on the grass, but thats it... ''' '''The battle is over... possibly... All the plants and peeps cheer and yell in triumph for they have finally defeated them! A rustle is heard in the grass... Zombie Goo pops out! Zombie Goo: BWHAHAHAHHAHA! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME FOOLS!!! BWHAHAHAHHAH SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All the plants and peeps raise their eyebrows in shock and confusion. Johnny: Well who wants pie? Kitty: I do! PJ Peashooter: Me too! Rick: Me three! So the plants and peeps go inside the Owners' house, for pie... 'The End...? ' Trivia *Bear Is a reference to the User BananaGummyBear64. *Campbell is a reference to The user Adam cs. *Sunny is Sweet Sunshine as a minor character in the fanfic. *Many users on this wiki are on the lawn with the plants. *The picture of the explosion is an real life explosion used in the Tv Show, Squarepants Spongebob Squarepants Category:Fanfics Category:NB320's Fanfics